


Carnevalia meets the Craftworld Alliance

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: Carnival, Chance Meetings, Other, Passive-aggression, Performance Art, Platonic Relationships, Sarcasm, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: The Craftworld Alliance get a suprise when the Creator Curators of Carnevalia arrive on their planet.
Kudos: 2





	1. Larry Da Vinci meets Colonel Flounder

It was a relatively quiet day in Larry da Vinci's hideout as the glasses wearing Creator Curator looked at a letter. It said something about asking permission to invite the performers of Carnevalia for a performance at Craftworld. "Well that's odd. To the Creator Curators of Craftworld.. It says thank you for allowing Fluer to stop the threat of the Hollows and in return we will put on a performance in our carnival show. We hope to meet you, Sighed , the Creator Curators of the travelling funfair Carnevalia!". 

"Whew, at least it's nothing like that Titan whatchamacallit stuff that happened in Bunkem, but it's a good thing Fleur's younger brother Novise the Sackboy helped put a stop to their evil plan before things could get any worse. Poor Newton." 

Suddenly the sound of something being shot out of a cannon caused Larry to jump as a boisterous grey eyed man with a long nose,a face made of cardboard,a black top hat with a blue ribbon,a red ringmaster's coat,one pair of blue trousers with silver buttons and chicken feet bowed to Larry. The stranger introduced himself with a slight Russian accent as Larry mulled over the letter 

. "Zdrastvootye,or hello Larry Da Vinci of the Craftworld Alliance! My name is Colonel Flounder, from Carnevalia! I am sorry for arriving via cannon, but Otis insisted he give it a try and he must have wound up somewhere else by now. Fluer spoke very highly of your skill in making plans for the Alliance against the Negativatron."

.

Larry Da Vinci chuckled. "Yes, she is quite the charming young lass.


	2. Victoria and Mrs Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria winds up nearly arguing with the fifth Creator

Victoria Von Bathysphere looked at the letter Larry Da Vinci stated and wondered. "Those Carnevalia folks sound very disorganized, but we probably should have noticed the Hollows after Fleur helped stop the Hoarders from stealing everything in Craftworld. Funnily it sounded like something the Collector used to do. Och, what now?". 

The clown woman looked surprised before snarking at her. "Ooh look at the posh cake garden. Not! It's a blooming miracle you pulled something like creating Sackbots and not have them turn out like the Hollows. I'm Cindy Sunshine, from Carnevalia."

.

Victoria Von Bathysphere raised an eyebrow before muttering at the slightly messy sad clown. "Just because you're a guest doesn't mean you should give lip, when other people invited you to events."


	3. Clive Handworth of the Factory of a Better Tomorrow and the Unbelievable Otis from Coaster Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pessimist calendar company manager and a daredevil impulsive stuntman might not get along very well. Or maybe they will after all for stunt shows?

Clive Handforth looked at the letter and the memo that Larry Da Vinci and Victoria Von Bathysphere had sent respectively and groaned. "Joy. Now I have to get someone to clean up the visitor section of my factory. Why'd Larry do things at the last minute again?" Then suddenly the sound of someone cheering on a motorcycle reached Clive's ears as he went to check the visitor section . 

An oil coated, old man with a beard whooped at the put upon manager as he tried to clean up the messy motorbike. "Whooey. You live down under right. Cause those roads looked pretty outbacky, till I actually got near your factory. Must have been great back when that big purple hoover wasn't making a mess of things. Anyway, my name's Otis, the Unbelievable Otis! Fresh from Coaster Valley and here to go talk shop about the show!"

Now this caught Clive's attention as he sighed with annoyance. "Mate, I don't exactly run everything in Craftworld, I'll go get a road committee to sort the mess out. The plus side is that Don Doubtworthy business rorter got in trouble, after food zombies got reanimated in the Progress Emporium showrooms one night due to the Hoard. Struth chopper, makes me wish I didn't just make calendars all day! Clive Handworth, Creator Curator of the Factory of a Better Tommorrow, at your service, I guess."" 


	4. Avalonia's Avalon Certifuge and Shawn Braun from Jackpot City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Avalon Certifuge nearly causes a misunderstanding with Shawn Braun.

"Cease your evil plans of experimenting on innocent animals, foul villain! Or face the might of Shawn Braun!" Avalon Centrifuge was still scanning every corner of the galaxy for his best friend apart from the other Creator Curators, Sirius Oculus who'd been put in charge of the Space Bass, until his timely disappearance through a funk hole, which was sort of like a black hole but powered by funk. This had deeply impacted Avalon when he'd found out what had happened while he'd lazed off on vacation, so he'd built an AI called N.A.O.M.I to help in the search. 

So when Shaun had called him evil, he pulled out a phaser gun prop and yelled. "Are you the creator Curator of Jackpot City? Well I made those animal vehicles to stop the Negetivitron back in the bad old days."


	5. Marianette and Eve's jungle Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two

Something was wrong with Venus the Flytrap and her eyes were glowing a sickly green glow. "You look so tasty. I might just eat you two up!" Eve wasn't impressed as Marianette shivered in fear at the sight of the flytrap wearing a blue hat on her head. "You appear to be under mind control. How loathsome." 


	6. Professor Higgenbothom and The Puppeteer's Parade

Professor Higginbottom was vibing out in the Star Observatory, because he was on Monster Island and nobody was bothering him. Suddenly the sound of somebody crashing near his observatory made him get up from the hammock. There was a grey haired man with a sailor hat lying there as Higginbottom waved. "Oh, the stars are right. I'm Professor Higginbotham and you must being the real Puppeteer." The Puppeteer sighed. "Well, yes. But have you seen the other Creator Curators of Carnevalia?" 

The cave had become a mountain of horrors, with several injured or worse Craftworlders lying there as Newton? talked while. "Look around. It took so many of those Craftworlders to make me look the way I should. Anybody who didn't have the right creativity was left behind." 

Eventaully after Vex was sent packing, everybody had a party for real this time. As for Sackboy, he would face Vex in a big adventure, but that's another story, one that can't be told here. 


End file.
